Toa Kalta
The Toa Kalta are a Toa team from an unknown island, deployed to Mata Nui. Their mission is currently known only by Aelied. History The Toa Kalta technically has seven members; the first, and leader, of the team is an ancient Bo-Toa named Aelied. Formation Over a moderate amount of time, six matoran were recruited and given Toa Stones. In order, these matoran were Skorm, a ba-matoran gravitics engineer, Casanuva, a fa-matoran weapons designer, Kalyss, a su-matoran Kohlii player, Cyrix, a le-matoran soldier, Vakua, a de-matoran sound technician, and Zueya, a vo-matoran acrobat. The new toa were put through a training regime to push their elemental powers to their limit. Skorm and Casanuva quickly emerged at the top of the team, followed by Kalyss and Vakua. Cyrix was a capable combatant thanks to his previous military training, but for unknown reasons, he could not control his element of Air effectively, but could easier utilize the sub-element of Vacuum. Feeling he would only prove a detriment to the team, Cyrix tried to leave the team. However, Aelied took him out of regular training, and trained him separately. During their training, they also mastered the use of their masks: in this regard, Kalyss and Vakua were easily the top contenders, mastering their powers of speed and telepathy. Skorm and Cyrix also achieved a great level of skill with their similar masks, while Casanuva showing adequate skill with his Pakari. Zueya, however, never mastered her mask, nor her Lightning element. Unfortunately, her incomplete training would have to do. Mental Programming Before being deployed, the Kalta under Aelied were subjected to brainwashing and mental conditioning. This created alternate, subconscious personalities, utterly loyal to Aelied. These are named after the former members of the team. Aelied uses these to subconsciously exert control over the Kalta's actions. Deployment to Mata Nui The six younger members of the Toa Kalta regained consciousness on the coast of a different Wahi: Casanuva awoke in Onu-Wahi, Vakua awoke in Ga-Wahi, Kalyss in Po-Wahi, Zueya in Ko-Wahi, Cyrix in Le-Wahi, and Skorm in Ta-Wahi. Their memories had been wiped; they only remembered flashes of their previous life as matoran, but they clearly remembered their training. They remembered their allies... except Cyrix, who was wiped from all of their memories. Aelied was the exception to this, he retained his memories of the mission. Aelied found Zueya shortly after she awoke, and they have been together since, continuing her training. Casanuva joined a courier and made his way to Onu-Koro, meeting Nunonu, an onu-matoran who then joined him on his journey. Cyrix was met by Aelied and ordered to shadow any Kalta he found, and testing their abilities without giving himself away. This order was rescinded after Cyrix hired the assassin Silo, and in a misinterpretation tried to kill the Fa-Toa. Vakua traveled to Ga-Koro, and secured a job as a DJ in the Great Takea, biding his time. Kalyss arrived at Po-Koro in the middle of a devastating sandstorm, where she met Stronin and Mura. After the storm subsided, she traveled with Mura to Ga-Koro, looking for her teammates. After recuperating from his fight in Le-Koro, Casanuva and Nunonu joined up with Otana, a le-matoran guide. Casanuva had an idea for a weapon, and he needed a smith to make it; Otana promised the toa he would be taken to Tor in Ta-Koro. On their way their, they were attacked by insect rahi; Casanuva injured himself using a particular magnetic technique, and they met Kedamor, an insane De-Toa. The four traveled to Ta-Koro, where Casanuva's wound was seen to by Asa, a ga-matoran healer. Skorm had started following Casanuva's trail shortly after he left Le-Koro. While he was following him, he found a skadi, Zaktan, using Antidermis to create the Entropy Beetles. Zaktan attacked Skorm, and splashed a vial of Antidermis on him. The substance had a profound effect on the Ba-Toa; he was consumed by an overwhelming hatred for his former teammates; he started tracking Casanuva for altogether different reasons. At Ta-Koro, Tor agreed to smith Casanuva's sword. However, some of the more complicated parts required an engineer friend of his, the po-matoran Ry. Casanuva, Nunonu, Asa, and Kedamor would travel to Ga-Koro to find him. In Ga-Koro, Kalyss and Mura met up with Vakua, where they started planning to find their teammates, and pondering what their mission was. When Casanuva and his companions arrived at Ga-Koro, they split up. Casanuva and Nunonu found Vakua, who led them to Kalyss. Kalyss and Casanuva quickly erupted into an argument, as Casanuva did not feel he had any responsibility to the team, since he never had a choice to become a Toa. Brawl in Ga-Koro Skorm had followed Casanuva's trail through Ta-Koro, interrogating an innkeeper for his whereabouts. Upon arriving at Ga-Koro, where he interrogated and killed a ga-matoran Marine, he found evidence of Vakua's presence at the Great Takea. He found that the Ba-Toa Vesun was searching for a telepath, and was pointed in the direction of Vakua. Joining them were Mirra, Wisp, Karna, Kirgan, Khervos, and Tuli. They left the Great Takea to find Vakua; however, right outside the restaurant, Skorm spotted Nunonu. After stealthing away using his Huna, he interrogated the onu-matoran, and found that three of his former teammates were in the vicinity. He found them shortly thereafter, and attacked. Vakua sensed Skorm's negative emotions towards him, and alerted the team to a hostile force's presence. After his location was discovered, Skorm was questioned by Kalyss. Rather than surrender, he manipulated the platform they were standing on, sending Vakua to the bottom of the bay. Kalyss grabbed her now evil brother and ran him out to sea; Skorm reversed gravity on them, and sent them flying up. Casanuva dove into the bay to rescue Vakua, who had been rendered unconscious. Skorm made it back to Casanuva and Vakua, who were now surrounded by Marines. Wisp spotted him, and fired a crossbow bolt into Skorm's shoulder. When Skorm lost focus on his mask, he reacted swiftly by grabbing a Marine, and holding her hostage. The Marine in charge, Eleen, attempted to placate him. When he saw his chance, he channeled a well of gravity into the Marine, and fled. Despite Kalyss and the Marine's best efforts, he escaped to Kini-Nui. The remaining members of the Kalta were called in as witnesses to the murder that Skorm had earlier committed on his way into the Koro. There they realized that Skorm, as they knew him, was gone, replaced by a hateful mockery. Roster Current Members * Aelied, leader * Kalyss, second-in-command * Casanuva * Vakua * Zueya * Cyrix, currently covert, membership and identity known only to Aelied. Former Members * Skorm, turned on team after exposure to Antidermis by Zaktan * Shialo, Toa of Plasma * Merceon, Toa of Magnetism * Kuota, Toa of Sonics * Nyeoko, Toa of Lightning * Galeha, Toa of Air * Nuhros, Toa of Gravity Attributes The majority of the Kalta are very experienced with their powers, and tactics; however, since their training was only simulations, they have little actual experience. Relationships Quotes Trivia * All seven members of the Toa Kalta are played by Keeper of Kraata. * The Toa Kalta are themed after the Bohrok Kal; the elements of Gravity, Electricity (lightning), Sonics, Plasma, Magnetism, and Vacuum (Cyrix's limited Air elemental power). The name 'Kalta' itself is derived from 'Kal Toa'. Category:Toa Teams Category:Groups Category:Characters